Victim of Prejudice
by deaths demise
Summary: After being revived in his third year, Justin Flinch-Fletchley realsies some home truths about the world he is now a part of.


Hiya! Okay so this is just a little oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Please Read and Review. Flamers Unwelcome!

Justin wasn't sure where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away.

Away from Ernie's remarks, Susan and Hannah's incessant chatter and Madame Pomfrey's blunt bustling. Away from Granger's bossy questioning and of Weasley's over joyous explanation of what happened. From Clearwater's obsessive studying and the Prefect Weasley's pompous hovering. He was not even going to go on to the actions of the Weasley Matriarch and the Headmaster's maddening twinkling. Then there was Potter, in the middle of it all, covered in blood and just watching everything around him.

It was just so sickening and so very wrong. Potter, a kid the same age as him, younger by four months even, had done it once again and saved them all. Faced off against some huge ass snake and nobody seemed to be thinking about the insanity of all that because it was Potter. It was him so it was okay.

Well everyone else can see it as all fine and dandy but he couldn't. He'd lost months of his life and all anyone could say to him now is that it was okay and not to worry a child has handled it. What's worse was what the Headmaster told him about the story they'd fed his parents. Even worse was hearing that because Granger was a good friend of Potter's her parents got the truth and even got to visit her in the hospital wing. But no his parents who no doubt loved just as much as Granger's parents loved her got fed some potion and memory charm to excuse his lack of contact. Then the Headmaster just seems to expect him to roll over and go along with it, which he knew he would have to or be the unwilling recipient of a memory charm or a magical oath. Even more infuriating was they was Clearwater just accepted what the Headmaster was saying as did everyone else. Even Potter! Even his friends! They just looked at him like it all made perfect natural sense. He couldn't take it so he left. In fact, nobody even questioned his leaving despite his having only been 'revived' a few hours previously.

Now he was pacing madly in one of the numerous unused classrooms in Hogwarts.

Yanking his hands through his wrongly clean hair - thanks to the casting of 'cleasning charms' on his prone body - he collapsed onto his knees, as a half-moan half-scream of frustration and anger escaped his raw mouth.

Never before had he felt the injustice of the magical world. Sure, he knew he would face prejudice and difficulties being a muggleborn, but never had he thought it would be anything as severe as this. Never did he think such favouritism and blatant prejudice would be shown to him and certainly not by those he was meant to respect, by those who were supposed to teach and aide him. What was worse he obviously had no one to turn to. His friends agreed with what had been done. His teachers he could not trust. And those he loved most and who he could always trust and turn to did not even know that anything was wrong. In fact, he would now have to lie to them and act as though nothing was wrong or had happened because if he didn't he'd be breaking the law!

Tears rolled down his cheeks in waves, not that he either noticed or cared.

He'd been raised to believe and abide by the law, to tell the truth and respect his elders and now in one fell swoop all that was crumbled and lost. In its place was nothing for there was nothing for him in this world and because of this world he no longer belonged to his old one.

He wept for a what seemed like hours before he finally composed himself and returned to his 'friends' and pasted a smile and agreed to go with them to the feast and cheer with everyone else. Yet, inside he felt hollow, he felt empty as he noticed all the nonsense, all the insanity that lay within the world he inhabited. And he was powerless to do anything because he was not one of them, he was only a victim in an unfair world.


End file.
